A light-emitting diode (LED) features lightweight and small size and are thus widely used in the today's lighting fixtures. However, a single light-emitting diode has only very limited lighting performance, and thus, the known lighting fixture often adopt a light-emission module that is composed of a number of LEDs. Further, to increase the brightness of light, high brightness LEDs must be used. In addition, to expand the lighting scope, the number of LEDs used must be increased. For whatever structure that may be used, the amount of heat generated is inevitably increased. The known lighting fixture is often equipped with a heat dissipation structure that is made of aluminum extrusions or die castings, both being integrally formed structures, making it difficult to reduce the overall thickness and weight. As a consequence, for the known lighting fixtures, the material used to make the heat dissipation structure cannot be reduced and cost is hard to lower down. Further, once such a heat dissipation structure is incorporated in a light fixture, the overall weight is increased.
In view of the above discussed issue, the present invention aims to provide a heat dissipation structure for lighting device, which provides an effect of separating heat and electricity and also realize sectionized heat dissipation so as to offer an excellent performance of efficient and effective heat dissipation and also allows of recycling and reuse and reduction of weight, thereby lowering down cost.